Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number
Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number is the direct sequel to the first game. This time around the gameplay will be centered around a bigger cast of characters who each have their own point of view regarding the events. Dennis Wedin, the game's co-creator has stated that most of the gameplay mechanics are intact and that players will get to experiment with new weapons, new and more gory finishing moves and a complete story arc that will end the series, meaning that HM2 is the last game of the franchise. Dennis had also confirmed that a level editor is going to be implemented to increase the life span of the game. According to Hotline Miami's official Twitter , this game will be released in the third quarter of 2014. Link to the Steam store page. Gameplay The gameplay is identical to Hotline Miami's, with a new addition of enemies in every level. Gameplay will function mainly like in the previous game. Some older masks make a return, while new ones offering new abilities are introduced. The difficulty has increased as well, along with three difficulty levels implemented (Easy, Classic, Extreme) for people who believed the first game was either too hard or easy. In "hard mode", enemies will be more difficult to take down and some abilities may be taken away from the player, such as "enemy-locking". The game also has more weapons and enemies in a single stage, with a level editor also being announced. Story Hotline Miami 2 will take place before and after the events of the original, focusing more on the latter. After Jacket's actions heavily damaged the Russian mob, the Janitors are no longer in need of operators as their objectives were apparently accomplished, a movement of masked vigilantes is started and scours across Miami. The story is told through different factions of characters. The game features different stories, with multiple interpretations in a way similar to an anthology, with the stories connecting to a bigger plot: The Pig Butcher a.k.a Martin Brown Following the events of Jacket's massacre, a slasher flick is inspired by the story, but instead features an actor named Martin Brown as a cold-blooded serial killer called the "Pig Butcher". The levels are set up as scenes for the film Midnight Animal. The Fans Though most people view Jacket as a murderer, other people became swept into the idea of masked vigilantes, and obsess over the phone calls Jacket received. The "Fans" are five citizens who believe Jacket to actually be a hero, and want to follow in his steps and receive the same calls that he did. Each member has their own mask and their own unique playstyle. Detective Manny PardoCategory:Games Manny Pardo works for the Miami Police Department and is one of many playable protagonists. Similar to Jacket, he rids Miami of crime in a semi-vigilante way. He quickly swap weapons from hand to hand and can survive 1 - 2 shots. Evan Evan is a writer, who appears to be writing a book about what happened in the events of the first Hotline Miami. His story starts in a courthouse where he is seen taking notes. His playstyle revolves around trying NOT to get people hurt, but if he crosses a certain threshold, he will use deadly force. Russian Mobsters This faction stars one or more of the original Hotline Miami Russian mobsters. The first mobster you play as talks with his boss about wanting out, saying that he's becoming "too soft for shooting people". Before he leaves, the boss gives him one final task and a sample of what seems to be cocaine. Sometime later he is killed by the fans, as he's tripping from the drug use. The Mob Boss is also hinted to be a playable character, as this can be seen in this Webm clip. Soldiers Not much is known about them, but screenshots from a leak posted on a 4chan thread, shows a 4 man squad in what appears to be a jungle, then a city environment fighting other soldiers (presumably Vietnam War flashbacks?). Richter Richter was also hinted (in a level editor leak) at being a playable character. His levels will presumably be set during or before the events of the first game. Jake The original owner of the Jake mask (found dead in the Hotline Miami 1 level, Hot & Heavy) returns in Hotline Miami 2. He's a big bulky guy with a shaved head and apparently suffers from some sort of "USA supremacist" complex, as he considers everyone who won't agree with him to be a Russian sympathizer.